Effective control of spermiation has been achieved in the bullfrog through injections of LH/FSH-RF. Copious sperm release is obtained in less than one hour. Amount of sperm is related to time of injection, temperature, and photoperiod. Repeated spermiation has been attained. Effective control of ovulation has been achieved through injection of bullfrog pituitaries and progesterone. LH/FSH-RF, LH/FSH-RF and progesterone, HCG, and mammalian LH, have not proven effective. Ovulation of a female has been obtained at two month intervals with animals on a heavy feeding program. Frogs ovulated range from 6 to 34 months of post-metamorphic age. Sexually mature females are identified by an external morphometric index. Wild frogs have been ovulated from March through November. Studies have continued to emphasize the development of methods to control diseases caused by bacteria in frogs without the use of antibiotics. Using toxin production as an indicator of potential disease problems, it has been demonstrated that cations play significant roles in production of toxins. Changes in either the blood levels and/or the ratios of these cations may significantly affect health and disease in frogs.